In general, vehicles are devices in which a user may travel in a desired direction. For example, vehicles may include automobiles.
Various researches on display apparatuses providing various pieces of information for a user riding in a vehicle are underway. For example, 3D interaction technology includes sensing Z-axis input in addition to sensing of X-axis and Y-axis input.